Eternal Go
by X-Memory
Summary: After Hokuto Cup tournament, Akira finally get to know about Sai and more. Not yaoi or shounen ai
1. Chapter 1

**Eternal Go**

 **Summary:** After Hokuto Cup tournament, Akira finally get to know about Sai and more.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Hikaru no Go. Hikaru no Go belongs to the author, Yumi Hotta and Takeshi Obata. I merely use their characters and the story.

 **Author's Note:** 1) This is NOT shounen-ai or yaoi. 2) **Sentence which are in italic and within quotation mark** _"bla bla bla"_ **means it's what the character thinks in his mind. Sentence which are in italic only (without quotation mark) represents the sentence in flashback.** 3) I use "Akira" to refers "Touya Akira" and "Hikaru" to refers "Shindou Hikaru". All the other characters' name except that use only the surename. 4) English is not my native, and I live at a country that doesn't use English, so please forgive me for the mistakes and please bear with it. QAQ

Hope you like it!

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Hikaru sat upon the grass. He just finished his game this evening and so he took a walk to that riverbank not so far from his grandfather's house. It had been three days after the Hokuto Cup tournament, and two days ago he finally had a game against Su Yong that he won again. That day, Su Yong finally explained the misunderstood between him and Yong-Ha and apologized for the immature Yong-Ha who teased him by insulting Shusaku in his speech. Hikaru could accept that, but at the same time, he couldn't. The point is that Yong-Ha in the end did insult Shusaku even though the first one was a misunderstood. That was why, his urge to defeat Yong-Ha wouldn't disappear even after losing to him.

Even until now, he still didn't really know whether it's a good thing to be a pro or not since there are many things he had to leave behind for that sake. However, that was the path he had chosen back then so he couldn't back down again. He mustn't.

Though it's already 6.p.m, Hikaru wasn't the only person sitting in that area. About 500 meters from him some people gathered to see the sakura. Actually Waya and Isumi asked him to go out this evening along with Nase and the other for the same reason as the people here, but he turned it down. He didn't feel like doing anything right now. He lied down, letting his eyes wandered to the sakura trees around him. The pink and white petals were fluttering to the sky. It was such a magnificent sight.

.

.

"Hey, isn't that..." It was Honda who spotted it first.

"Hm?" Waya turned to the other side of the bank shown. Although it's night time, the lamps along the riverbank allowed him to find what Honda saw, "Shindou? What is he doing there alone? And after he turned us down and all,"

"Should we go there?" suggested Nase.

"But, he turned down our invitation, right? Maybe he want to be alone?"

"You said it as if Shindou's feeling down, Isumi-san,"

"That's what I mean, Nase,"

"Why would he? He did well in the game today, right?" commented the girl, "and it has three days since the Hokuto Cup,"

"Even after three days, he still can feeling depressed, you know." It seemed Ochi was the one to understand, "Let's leave him alo– Eh? That's!"

"What's wrong, Ochi?" Waya took a look toward the direction of Ochi's gaze, "Ah...!"

.

.

"What're you doing here, Shindou?"

A voice came from nowhere caused Hikaru to rise up abruptly only to find a really familiar face showed at his right.

"T-Tou– Wah–!"

"Shindou!"

Shocked, Hikaru lost his balance from his sitting position and fell halfway of the sloping riverbank.

"You're okay?"

"Idiot! It's your fault!" yelled Hikaru while he climbed up to his sitting area before, "Do you really need to appear out of nowhere?! And don't call me suddenly like that! You're really like Sa–" Hikaru covered his mouth at sudden realization.

" 'Sa'?"

"Ah, nothing,"

Suspiciously, Akira eyed him. "Oh, well. Here, take it as an apology,"

Akira handed a drink in which Hikaru grunted but still accepted it, "Thanks. What're you doing here?"

"Well... It's Kose-sensei. He asked us to come to the club for practice next Monday. I was told to ask you but you just disappear right after the game ended. I accidentally bumped into Fujisaki-san and she said you're heading this place."

"Okay then. I'll come," Hikaru pulled the can tab and drank the coffee from Akira.

Akira nodded, "Then we'll meet up at the station Monday," then he did the same thing as Hikaru did, "So, what're you doing here all by yourself? I thought you had declined your friend's invitation,"

"Geh. How can you even know that? What're you? A spy?" Hikaru grunted but he didn't give any answer.

Akira was watching Hikaru from the corner of his eyes. Noticing that his rival didn't want to answer, he decided to stop prying on him. Actually, on the way there, seeing Hikaru sat by himself, he realized something off on him. That's the only reason he brought drinks with him. Of course, it would be a lie to say he didn't want know why he acted like that. No, there's so much he wanted to know. About Shindou Hikaru, about Sai, and about Shusaku. He really wanted to know, but spending time with him, little by little he became aware of the past he hid. And he felt that more not long after his rival returned to the pro world. He didn't know what caused Hikaru to decide stop playing Go back then, but the only thing he knew was that he changed after he returned. That was why he didn't want to press him further and that left him no choice but to wait for his rival to tell him everything. Still, it's easier to be said. The more he became aware, the more he wished for the time to come as soon as possible.

.

.

"Touya?" Just like Ochi and Waya, the group was surprised by Akira who was walking toward Hikaru. They were standing there watching as Akira approaching Hikaru.

"Did they have an appointment?" Isumi was also curious by Akira's appearance.

"Shindou!" Waya and Isumi freaked out as watching Hikaru fell then sighed at relief after knowing he was fine. They all heard Hikaru's desperate cry for Touya.

"It looks like they didn't purposely meet up," said Honda after escaped from his own shock.

"Huh?" Nase watched in amazed as Akira sat beside Hikaru, "Did they really have that good relationship?"

"Um... They're rival." Waya was finally able to say that with confidence. He started believe that Touya Akira saw Hikaru as rival.

"Guys, why don't we go?" Isumi started feel uncomfortable.

"But, it's interesting. Maybe they will have a game later? We can follow them and watch it,"

"You're enjoying this, huh, Nase?"

"Of course, I didn't think that Touya really see Shindou as his rival back then,"

Hearing the more word 'rival' made me Ochi who also watched at that scene became furious, "Let's go,"

The group exchanged glances behind Ochi, understood the reason of his anger and sighed before finally agreeing to go.

.

.

Hearing nothing more from Akira, Hikaru took a glance of his rival. It was strange for him to stay quiet and overlook his question since he knew that Akira was really stubborn. Hikaru then noticed that he was troubled by something and somehow that expression reminded him of something. Or rather, he felt like that wasn't the first time Akira had that kind of expression. After trying at his best, he finally remembered that look, but it gave him a new headache.

"I just want to take a walk," said Hikaru after staying silent for some minutes. He had thought it and he thought that was the best.

"Could it be, you still feeling down for losing to Yong-Ha? Come on, I know it's hard, but–"

"It's not the end, I know. It's not that. Well, it's true that I still feel down for losing since what I had said before, but–" Hikaru wandering in deep thought then finally gave a sigh, "but, I don't know, just for today, I..." he himself couldn't really understand what he wanted. _"Do I want to remember everything? Do I want to forget everything? Do I want to be alone? I just don't know."_

"Today, huh,"

Hikaru paused for the second time and made a decision, "Yeah, because today is the day I parted with Sai a year ago. The day Sai was disappeared for once and all,"

In realization, Akira turned abruptly at Hikaru's unexpected confession. "Wh–!"

"Wasn't there anything you want to ask back at the Hokuto Cup tournament?"

" _He knew? Well, but, I wonder if it's okay,"_ Akira was hesitant to ask, "Well, I just curious why you're so hung up on Shusaku. It's not like you to act like that without any reason,"

Hikaru, however, didn't look satisfied with that answer, "Oh, really?"

"What?"

"That's not all, right?"

Akira gasped, but then faced him with a serious expression, "Then, I'll tell you. I want to know about you, about Sai, and also about Shusaku,"

"Woah! You really don't know to hold back, aren't you?"

"Then don't ask!" yelled Akira in annoyance.

"In that case, do you have a plan after this and tomorrow?"

Akira looked at the sky as he recalled his schedule, "No, but I have to be in Japanese Go Association at 11."

"Ah, me too. What about stay overnight at my place then? But, I'll tell you beforehand, my house is much smaller than yours, if you don't mind,"

"Eh?" It was too sudden, but because he had a feeling that chance might be once for all, he nodded in agreement, "Okay, I'll call my parents,"

"Great. We have plenty of time. Then, let's go,"

Hikaru stood up and started walking towards the paved road. Even though Akira still had a doubt that his rival will tell him everything, he decided to follow him. Some fluttering petals fell around them. Hikaru reached out his hand and let some petals fell upon his palm. "To the place where it all began."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Maybe you're wondering that the part Waya, etc. are not important, well that's right, but I just love their attitude towards Hikaru and Akira's rivalry. Most character in Hikaru no Go might think: "No way! He's a rival of THAT Touya?!" something like that, and it's interesting. Much more interesting that they do not know how they argue and have quarrel all the time (Most them thought Akira as a polite and calm, right?) ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eternal Go**

 **Summary:** After Hokuto Cup tournament, Akira finally get to know about Sai and more.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Hikaru no Go. Hikaru no Go belongs to the author, Yumi Hotta and Takeshi Obata. I merely use their characters and the story.

 **Author's Note:** 1) This is NOT shounen-ai or yaoi. 2) **Sentence which are in italic and within quotation mark** _"bla bla bla"_ **means it's what the character thinks in his mind. Sentence which are in italic only (without quotation mark) represents the sentence in flashback.** 3) I use "Akira" to refers "Touya Akira" and "Hikaru" to refers "Shindou Hikaru". All the other characters' name except that use only the surename. 4) English is not my native, and I live at a country that doesn't use English, so please forgive me for the mistakes and please bear with it. QAQ

Hope you like it!

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"This is?" Akira looked at a traditional style house which was, of course, smaller than his own house. Both he and Hikaru had contacted their parents on their ways, and of course, it caused his mother to surprise since that was the first time for him to stay over at a place other than hotels.

"My grandpa's house," Hikaru answered him lightly then looked back at Akira, "you remember what I said, don't you?"

"Yeah, like I will mention it to anyone,"

The front door was opened as Hikaru's grandfather stood there. "Oh, Hikaru! What brings you here? Hm?"

Akira bowed politely, "Good evening, sorry for the intrusion,"

"Could it be, Touya Akira?" Hikaru's grandfather looked astounded, "Hikaru, Grandpa don't know that you were friend with him,"

" _Friends?"_ both Akira and Hikaru held the same question in their minds as they exchanged glances with each other. _"Really?"_

"Please come inside,"

"Grandpa, I want to take a look at the storehouse," said Hikaru after they all were inside.

Akira, of course, was puzzled by this. _"Storehouse?"_ He did remember clearly Hikaru said something about a place where it all began, so that word confused him.

"Again? Why don't you just take it already?" His grandfather went to his room.

"Again?" finally Akira couldn't hide his confusion as he glanced at Hikaru.

"That's right, Touya-kun, this child always take a look at the storehouse every time he come, and that's all for an old haunted goban,"

"Grandpa,"

"Yeah, yeah, here," His grandfather came back and handed Hikaru a golden key, "Just don't collapse again, okay? The last time you went there with Akari-chan, you collapse and made me panic."

"That was three years ago," Hikaru corrected him.

"Yeah, and I still think that you might be hit your head that time since you suddenly started to learn go after that."

"Grandpa..." A bit of annoyance glimpsed at his face, "Then, Touya and I will be there for a while. Don't disturb us, okay, grandpa?" said Hkaru as he headed to the storeroom followed by Akira.

"As if I would. Still, you really like that goban, eh? Even though it is said that there was a hat-wearing ghost near it." said his grandpa behind them.

Hikaru paused and smiled sadly as he was looking at the ground. "It would be very nice if he will actually appear again though,"

"What?" It seems his grandfather didn't listen what Hikaru said.

"No, it's nothing," Hikaru shook his head and went inside the storehouse.

Akira who saw that attitude of his rival kept silent and went inside. The two climbed a wooden stair to the second floor. There, Akira saw a goban placed on the floor. After it was being wiped using a cloth, he finally was able to see clearly the four legs goban. Even though it was looked really old, it sure made from a fine wood.

Hikaru then sat and faced Akira as his hand touched the old goban. "Then, I'll tell you now. This is where everything began. Around three years ago in this place, Fujiwara Sai and I were met," and by this, he started telling his story.

.

Akira looked at an old but fine goban that, according to Hikaru, used to have blood stains. "Ghost..? Shusaku's.. spirit? But that's impos–!" Akira was about to deny but then watching Hikaru's eyes and reminding his grandfather's words, he started to deny the impossibility and at the same time, he started to process everything as he arranged the puzzle.

Hikaru glanced at Akira who kept silent. Just now, he told his rival about the meeting with Sai and Sai's identity. Looking his rival wandered in his own thoughts, Hikaru gave him time to recover. _"Looks like he's shocked. Well, of course."_

"Then?" Akira finally regained his composure back.

"Ha?"

"Then, this Sai, he possessed you?"

"Yeah, but the one he possessed is not my body but my consciousness and so he didn't have any control over my body.. Wait. Do you really believe me?" Hikaru asked in disbelief.

"Was it a lie?"

"Of course no,"

"Well, then it's the truth." Akira remembered the Shindou Hikaru he first met who used classical jouseki. _"It didn't make any sense, but at same time, it makes sense,"_ If Sai was Hikaru's other personality, then it didn't make any sense since another personality attached not only to the consciousness but also to the body. The first time he met Hikaru, the way he put the stone was horrible and if it's double personality problem, he should able to put it better. And if he thought about reincarnation, then it would be similar with believing a ghost since both couldn't be explained by logic science. However, since Hikaru's grandfather said something about a hat-wearing ghost, then it meant that might be the case.

Hikaru sighed at frustration then asked Akira to come down. He then locked the door and gave the key to his grandfather who insisted him to let Akira play a game with him. Of course, Hikaru refused this idea, but Akira accepted it and he defeated Hikaru's grandfather thirty minutes later.

"Then, the one playing with me back at the sixth grade is..." asked Akira while they walked toward Hikaru's house.

"Yeah, it's Sai. The one you were chasing all the time, your rival, is Sai," Hikaru then continued his story. How he and Sai played 'Net Go' to let Sai played without anyone noticing him, how Sai really wanted to play against Touya Kouyo, and how he finally disappeared few days after the match. Telling about Sai disappearance, he did his best by being able to put out the words even though he had no choice but to struggle with his trembled voice all the time.

"That's why you skipped your games and said about quitting go, huh?"

"Hm? Ah.."

 _"So, you really did have a connection with Shusaku,"_ Touya remembered well how his rival became so furious over by Yong-Ha statement. Unlike the others, Akira wasn't ignorant enough to easily conclude him as a fan of Shusaku.

"I'm home. Come on in, Touya,"

"Sorry for intrusion,"

.

After having dinner with the family, Akira wearing Hikaru's clothes was waiting in his room. A futon had been spread and Akira was sitting on it. He watched closely the goban mentioned by Hikaru just now.

' _It's because you said people were looking for Sai's identity that we finally stopped playing net go. I had no choice but asking my grandpa to buy it so he's still able to play, with me at least. Though it's really tiring at first since I have to put all the stones, both mine and his,'_ Akira was remembering what Hikaru said when he first noticed the goban before him then was reminded the scene at the house of Hikaru's grandfather.

" _The goban brought for Sai's sake, huh? ...Maybe that is the reason Shindou chose this one instead of the goban on his grandpa's house."_ Akira touched the goban, _"Since they always played together using this goban, it stores memories of their days,"_

The door was opened and Hikaru came in after taking a bath. "What, Touya? Haven't sleep? You want to play?"

"Yeah, one game is fine, isn't it?" Akira placed the goban after Hikaru nodded and the two started playing.

"Oh, yeah, Shindou, my father asked you if you can come over,"

"Touya sensei?! Why didn't you mention earlier?!"

"Father told me just now when you're taking a bath!"

Hikaru looked confused, "When? And... did sensei tell you for what?"

"This week, the day is up to you. And, father didn't tell me anything else,"

Hikaru sighed heavily, "Okay, tell him I will come in two days."

An hour later, after such ruckus and yelling they both made, Akira was lying on the futon. The lamp had been turned off. He stared at ceiling, "Say, Shindou, what kind of person is Sai?"

"What kind of person? Well, to be honest, he's childish, troublesome, and always made a fuss and nagging all the time. We often had quarrels because of that. When he wanted to fight someone, he would make me to let him play go against that person, and of course, he didn't hold back at all," Hikaru finished his sentences in one breath, causing Akira to put such a shocked face and was about to say something.

"...but he taught me go, encouraged me, laughed with me, and stayed by my side all the time," Hikaru continued in hoarse and trembled voice as he covered his eyes with his right arm.

"..I see..." and Akira didn't need a second to understand how important Sai was to Hikaru. _"A friend? No... More than that. He's your half, huh,"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Eternal Go**

 **Summary:** After Hokuto Cup tournament, Akira finally get to know about Sai and more.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Hikaru no Go. Hikaru no Go belongs to the author, Yumi Hotta and Takeshi Obata. I merely use their characters and the story.

 **Author's Note:** 1) This is NOT shounen-ai or yaoi. 2) **Sentence which are in italic and within quotation mark** _"bla bla bla"_ **means it's what the character thinks in his mind. Sentence which are in italic only (without quotation mark) represents the sentence in flashback.** 3) I use "Akira" to refers "Touya Akira" and "Hikaru" to refers "Shindou Hikaru". All the other characters' name except that use only the surename. 4) English is not my native, and I live at a country that doesn't use English, so please forgive me for the mistakes and please bear with it. QAQ

Hope you like it!

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Hikaru and Akira were standing in front of Touya's house. The two had just finished playing at the usual Go salon. It was the second time Hikaru came to that place. The first one was to practice together with Yashiro and Kurata for the Hokuto Cup tournament.

"I'm home... Come on in, Shindou,"

"Sorry for the intrusion," Hikaru followed Akira and soon met Touya Akiko in the hallway.

"I'm home, mother,"

"Welcome home, Akira-san," Akira's mother smiled at her son then turned to Hikaru, "Shindou-kun, right? Welcome."

"Mother, where's father?"

"Ah, he's in his room," said Akira's mother as she went inside.

Akira led Hikaru to a room. It was the room which was used for meeting with a guest.

"Wait here, Shindou, I'll tell my father," Akira left the room.

 _"I wonder why would Touya sensei ask me to come. I hope it's not about Sai. I could manage somehow if it's about the Hokuto Cup tournament. By the way, it's been about a year since the last I talked to him in hospital, huh? Now if I recall, this is also the first time I meet sensei without Sai. No..., from now on, it will be like this,"_

"Shindou-kun?" A man's voice brought him back to the world.

"Ah, Yes."

"Sorry for making you to come," Touya Kouyou walked in followed by Akira.

"No, not at all,"

"Now after you came what about we have a game? But, please don't handicapped yourself like the last time," Touya Kouyo sat before the goban.

Hikaru followed him and smiled at those words, "No, it would be impossible for me to do that now,"

"Please," Hikaru and Touya Kouyo bowed to each other.

The game was started. None of them tried to speak. Hikaru knew that he was no match against the ex-Meijin, but he had to play it at best as he could since it was a rare chance for him to play against a high dan, even though Touya Kouyou had retired since last year. Of course, in the end, he was the one to resign, but playing an even game with him made Hikaru satisfied enough by the experience he got.

"Akira, can you leave us?"

Just like Hikaru, Akira was a bit surprised by this order, but he knew he couldn't disobey it. "Yes, father," and he went out before glancing at Hikaru for a second.

"I saw your game at Hokuto Cup tournament and realized you have grown stronger."

Hikaru lowered his head, "No, I am still far from it,"

"Don't say that. You made a close game against that Yong-Ha," Touya Kouyo paused for seconds, "Actually, when I was in discussion room, I was told by Kurata-san the reason the players were switched back then. It was Honinbo Shusaku."

"Yes," Hikaru felt like he started understand the point of this conversation.

"Thinking about Shusaku reminded me of Sai who won a play against me last year. Maybe that's because I've never met someone that stronger," he focused his eyes to Hikaru, "Shindou-kun, I believe I had asked you this, but could I play with Sai again? It would be fine to play in the net."

Hikaru silenced for moments then shook his head, "I'm sorry, but you can't. No, we, all of us, won't be able to play against him anymore."

Touya Kouyo actually want to ask the reason, but seeing Hikaru's expression, he made himself a conclusion and couldn't be able to bring it out."I see..."

Seeing Touya Kouyo's expression made Hikaru clenched his hands tightly. He could feel it, the ex-Meijin's sorrow and frustration which were shown by his eyes. After all, if it was not because of him, Sai and Touya Kouyou would have much more chances to play together. "Sensei," Hikaru raised his head,"Do you still want to know about Sai's identity?" He faced him with firmly eyes even though it felt unbearable.

Touya Kouyou looked at Hikaru, "Why?"

"Because... Beside Touya, I believe you're another person who have the right to know," _"So that you wouldn't regret your match, and so that you could regain yourself by knowing that Sai thought you as his rival. But... Above all, it's because I have a feeling that you felt a great loss as I did."_

"I have the right to know, huh?" Touya Kouyou closed his eyes for few seconds. "If you really don't mind, then please tell me," Even though it might be meaningless since he couldn't play Sai anymore, at least, he wanted to know who Sai was. In addition, it was Hikaru's determined eyes which brought that decision to listen to him.

Hikaru nodded, "I don't know whether you will believe me or not, but I'll tell you," and he started telling him about his meeting with a ghost from Heian era who possessed his consciousness, the match with Akira, the meetings with Touya Kouyou until the parting few days after having a game with Touya Kouyo.

As expected, Touya Kouyou looked astounded after listening to all that. He, indeed, sometimes had thought that Sai might be a reincarnation of Shusaku, or even a reincarnation of the god of Go since his ability was far beyond human, but to listen to Hikaru's confession by himself was more shocking. However, he knew it might be the truth. Hikaru wouldn't have any reason to make that kind of lie and Sai's strength proved it.

"I see... So, that's true... No wonder I lost," said Touya Kouyou after several minutes in silence.

"But, Sensei, it's true that time you lost, but it's true that Sai did think of you as his rival and I'm sure that won't change. The first time he saw you at television, he said that it was really rare to meet people like you and even in past, there was no person like you. He really thought you as a rival and even worried when you were hospitalized. He was really happy to be able to have a match against you and he said 'Thank You'." Hikaru was speaking while looking at the tatami below so that Touya Kouyou couldn't see his face.

"Therefore, now, I want to apologize. I'm really sorry," Hikaru continued as bowed his head.

"Why do you apologize?"

"If it's not because of my selfishness, he... Sai would be able to play with Sensei more. No, he would be able to play more with Touya, you, and many people."

Touya Kouyo fell silent for a moment, "Stop talking such nonsense. How could you call that selfishness?"

"But it is." Hikaru clenched his hands as tight as he could. "After he disappeared, I took a look at Shusaku's kifus. All was played by Sai, he's really genius. Shusaku who he possessed had interest in go, so he understood that. I should do the same as Shusaku did, letting him play all the time with everyone, but I–! Because of my selfishness... If I knew he's that genius, I would have let him play forever! Rather than me, it would be better if it was him!" Tears run down on his cheek, "For him to disappear like that... I don't even know his face when he disappeared nor if he regretted being with me,"

Touya Kouyo looked at Hikaru who was now crying while clenching his hands. Saying he didn't feel any loss would be a big lie. Of course he regretted for not being able to play with Sai anymore. However, blaming a 15 years old kid was the worst thing and he knew well that the loss of his rival was something inevitable.

"Shindou-kun, I used to play and teach Akira go since he was a kid, and to me, seeing Akira's progress is such a bliss. For Sai to teach you, did he show any regret during your days? Did he ever ask you to be his puppet?"

Hikaru gasped at Touya Kouyo's words. At sudden, he remembered everything clearly.

 _Hikaru, don't just place each stone like a doll. Try to feel the flow on my moves. From now on I will be playing this game to teach you._

 _It's not impossible,_

 _Overcome it and step to the edge._

 _Thank you, Hikaru,_

"And to ask you to play with him even though he had no more time, didn't it mean he want to spend his last time by playing you?"

Hikaru gritted his teeth.

"Now, please excuse me," Touya Kouyo rose from his seat, walked away and closed the door.

"Sai..." Hikaru's tears were overflowing.

.

.

Akira stood still as his hands were clenched. Scenes of pasts were flowing into his minds like an old movie.

"..kira..."

 _I'm just not good enough. It's doesn't matter whether I play or not._

 _I'm not going to play anymore. Sorry._

 _For him to disappear like that... I don't even know his face when he disappeared nor if he regretted being with me,_

"Akira, didn't I ask you to leave?" Touya Kouyo was standing in front of him.

"..Father... I'm really sorry.."

Looking at his only child, the ex-Meijin let out a sigh. "..Come with me," He said that in low voice so that the one crying in the room couldn't hear him. Akira followed him while his minds was not.

 _If I knew he's that genius, I would have let him play forever! Rather than me, it would be better if it was him!_

 _Because of my selfishness..._

The two were in Touya Kouyou's room now. Touya Kouyou was sitting before Akira who could only lower his face.

"Did you hear?"

Akira nodded, "Half of it. I'm sorry, I was told about it two days ago. But, when I accidentally heard he shouted, I just couldn't..."

Touya Kouyou looked at his son. He could understand that, and he realized that the face made by his son since he saw him in front of the room until now was because of what he had heard right after running to that room.

"Father... Shindou, he..."

 _The reason I play go... is to link the far past with the far future. That's why I'm here._

Akira clenched his hands once again. _"He was always burdened with such thing."_

 _If you keep chasing my ghost, the real me is going to catch up with you someday._

 _The one you're chasing all the time, who you're looking at, your rival, all of them is none but Sai,_

 _Unfortunately, I'm not Sai._

Akira gritted his teeth.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Well, that is the last chapter of this story. Maybe it's too short, but... well, I think this is it for now. There will be a sequel of this story. I'll write it when I have time.**

 **Anyway, Thank you for reading it and hope you like it. Read and Review please... See ya ^^**


End file.
